Entertainment
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots with the Naruto characters, mostly around Sasuke and/or Naruto. : YAOI, YURI, HET :
1. Fix You

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** YAOI: one-sided ShikaNaru/NaruShika, hints of SasuNaru/NaruSasu.

**Fix You**

The first time he said it was around one in the morning, while trying to get home from the bar. He hated these kinds of reunions with his friends, the former Rookie Nine. He had been very drunk, and the way he had said it was in no way romantic, or like the way he had thought it out.

"I love you."

It had been a slurr, and at first the person he had said it to had grimaced at his horrible breath and then tried to understand.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

It was still a slurr. A drunken man's rambles, nothing to be taken seriously, right?

"You're drunk," Naruto had smiled, "you won't even remember this in the morning. And if you do, I'm going to be really surprised."

Nara Shikamaru did remember what he had said, and it ached in his chest when he also remembered how Naruto had responded.

UAUAUA

"I love you."

The second time was while they were watching clouds together. It was a thing they did together very often now, since Akimichi Chouji was busy with running his father's restaurant.

Even though Uchiha Sasuke was back, Naruto still watched clouds with him as soon as there was a little space in his schedule.

"Very funny, Shikamaru. I'm beginning to think you have even worse sense of humour than Sasuke. Which says a lot."

UAUAUA

The third time went better, Shikamaru thought. They were eating lunch in Shikamaru's new apartment, and Naruto looked just as adorable as ever. It had to be the perfect moment, it had to be.

With Naruto's ocean blue eyes focused on something far away outside, his golden hair moving in a soft dance with the wind that sneaked inside from the open window.

"I love you."

"Mhm."

UAUAUA

"I love you."

It was said with passion, feeling, emotion. He was nearly crying, having been afraid to lose Naruto forever. He was still shaking from having used too much chakra, and Naruto looked ready to faint any minute too.

They glanced at each other, then at the missing nins that laid in a pool of blood.

They were a perfect team. Naruto acted and Shikamaru thought, they were the perfect team. No matter what people said about Sasuke and Naruto being soul mates, Shikamaru just hoped they were wrong. Sasuke and Naruto were not soul mates.

Naruto didn't respond this time, as his knees gave out and he fainted from lack of chakra.

UAUAUA

A normal person would probably give up after having admitted their love to somebody four times already. But Shikamaru wanted Naruto so badly, and even if it was troublesome - hell, it was troublesome - he would keep going. He would keep going until Naruto answered right.

"I love you."

"... Okay."

UAUAUA

Shikamaru leaned closer to Naruto, his lips almost touching Naruto's ear shell. He could see the awful glare he got from Sasuke from doing this. Sasuke hated the fact that Naruto spent a lot of time with Shikamaru these days. The Uchiha had yet to accept that Naruto and Shikamaru had formed some kind of a bond while he was in Otogakure no Sato.

"I love you."

It was a whisper, a soft and smooth whisper. It could only be heard by Naruto, not Sasuke or Ino that were trying to keep up with them all the time.

"I know."

Shikamaru almost smiled because of that. The message had sunk in, now he only had to make Naruto love him back, too.

UAUAUA

"I love you!"

They were alone, all alone in Naruto's apartment. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, listening as Naruto turned the water on in the bathroom, preparing to shower. Shikamaru wished he could join Naruto in the shower, but if he did as it was now, he would probably be killed.

"You've said that already, now shut it, Nara!" Naruto yelled back from the bathroom.

Shikamaru smiled sadly, knowing that he would stop it.

UAUAUA

They were sitting on the field where they always watched clouds. There was no Sasuke to distract Naruto, there was no Ino to try to gain Shikamaru's attention. They were alone, the only living creatures around them some bugs and birds.

"I love you."

Naruto sighed at this; they had been through this enough now. "What do you want from me, Shikamaru?"

"I want you to love me."

Naruto stared at him, his blue eyes narrowing. He didn't move to stand, but he sat up and looked over towards the training grounds where a certain Uchiha would be training at this hour every day. Shikamaru could feel Sasuke's chakra, even though he was pretty far away, and he knew Naruto could feel it too.

"No."

UAUAUA

"I love you."

It was pathetic, really. If anyone else besides Naruto would know about Shikamaru's weak confessions of love they would think that the brown-haired Nara had gone mental. Now, Shikamaru may be lazy - but he was not pathetic.

His love confessions told otherwise, thought.

"I don't love you, so stop saying that, please."

UAUAUA

Shikamaru had lost count of how many times he had said it by now. Naruto came up with new answers every time, and they got more and more annoyed - as if Shikamaru was a small child whining about the time not going fast enough.

"I love you," he said for what felt like the hundredth time as they finished their game of shogi. Shikamaru had won.

Naruto looked up, staring at Shikamaru for a while. He put the board away, the pieces in their red bag on it, and he leaned forward. He placed a hand on Shikamaru's cheek, pressing his soft lips against the Nara's.

Shikamaru found himself quickly, and tried to stick his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

They were disturbed however, as someone knocked on the door. Naruto pushed away, leaving a confused Shikamaru on the floor, as he walked to open the door for Sasuke.

The door was always open for Sasuke...

UAUAUA

"I love you."

After that kiss, Shikamaru had gained hope again. He felt the butterflies come to life whenever Naruto looked at him, flying around in chaos, telling him that there was still a slight chance.

"I don't love you."

UAUAUA

It was obvious that Naruto was a dominant person. Of course he would be dominant in the bed too, Shikamaru thought as he watched through the closed window.

The room was lit up by the lamp on the nightstand, and Shikamaru could see them perfectly.

How Naruto's body moved above Sasuke's.

How Naruto filled Sasuke.

How Naruto kissed Sasuke.

How Sasuke clawed on Naruto's back. Screaming for more, needing more.

How Sasuke clung pathetically to Naruto, his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. His screaming for _more_ turned into cries, cries of promises. Promises not to leave again, promises not to ever think of something like that.

Shikamaru sighed and jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the earth floor.

He had never thought of comparing himself to Uchiha Sasuke before.

But they sure were equally pathetic.

**Owari**


	2. Born To Be Alive

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Yuri and yaoi, language

**A/N: **I decided to post it here, in this fic instead. I had totally forgotten about this -blushes- Hehe...

**Born to be Alive**

"There is something I need to tell you, Ino," Sakura whispered. Her voice was barely heard over the rain that smattered on the window behind them.

Her beautiful, blonde friend looked up, slightly surprised to hear Sakura's voice so low.

"I'm listening," Ino smiled warmly and then returned to putting a bouquet of flowers together with long, slender fingers. "You can tell me anything you want – we're best friend, you know."

Sakura gulped, her throat going dry. She could smell the scent of the roses and the other plants in the dimly lit, damp room. The rain smattered harder against the window.

"Y-yes…" She cleared her throat, fiddling a little with her pink hair before returning to finger on her grey sweater. "Ino, I…I'm in love with you."

Ino dropped the scissor she had been holding and it fell to the floor with a soft 'clonk'. She looked up, her baby blue eyes narrowing dangerously. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

"I said…that I'm in love with…you." Her voice broke a little at the end, and she almost stomped her foot in the floor to add some feeling into the words. She tried hard not to look into Ino's eyes, but found herself staring straight into them.

"Are you joking, Sakura? If so, it's not very funny."

"No! I'm not joking – Ino, I love you!" Sakura's voice actually broke this time, out of nervousness or the cold she had had last week, she wasn't sure. She was sitting on top of the desk where Ino was putting together bouquets, and yet they were in the same height when she sat down.

Ino nodded, and leaned in. She dropped the roses in her hands, putting them on the desk as she leaned closer to Sakura. Her blonde bangs fell into her face, and Sakura unconsciously raised a hand to put the blonde strands behind a cute ear.

Her emerald eyes stared right down on the plump, rosy lips of Ino's. They just begged her to kiss them. Sakura leaned in.

Not even a centimetre was parting their lips now.

Before Sakura could even understand what had happened, Ino pulled away and turned on her heels. She bent over to pick up the scissor. Sakura stared into the air where Ino had just been.

"Go home, Sakura. And don't bother coming here anymore. The door is not open for you anymore. Disgusting lesbian!"

Without another word, Sakura jumped off the desk and grabbed her bag. She looked over her shoulder, wondering if Ino would burst into laughter and tell her not to be fooled so easily.

Ino threw her a dirty look, and Sakura hurried out in the cold rain, forgetting her jacket as she ran towards the bus stop.

UAUAUA

"Oi, Naruto…" Sasuke sat up, looking over the fields of grass. Every where, green grass, every where. The sun was shining down on them

"Yes, my bastard?" Naruto grinned from his place under the tree only a metre or so away from his raven-haired best friend.

"I can tell you anything, right?" Sasuke's narrow, dark eyes looked away from Naruto, over the fields of grass. He could see tree tops far, far away.

"Of course you can tell me anything!" Naruto answered happily. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately…" Sasuke started, biting the inside of his cheek. Naruto didn't say anything to show that he had heard. "…and I think I'm gay."

Naruto made a strange sound, and Sasuke looked straight at his blonde, beautiful friend. The blonde boy scrunched his nose. "What makes you think that? You're not gay. You're, like, the most macho guy I know!"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, trust me on this one. I'm gay."

Naruto sat quietly, his posture stiff against the tree trunk. Sasuke crawled over to him, on all fours, and Naruto didn't take his ocean blue eyes off of his handsome friend.

When Sasuke was barely centimetres away from Naruto, the blonde gulped inaudibly. Sasuke wasn't smirking, nor was he wearing a scowl on his pale features. It made him look younger.

Naruto stared down on Sasuke's pale lips, but didn't say anything. Sasuke stuck his tongue out, and did what he had wanted to do for at least months back. He licked Naruto's upper lip, then leaned down and sucked on the blonde's lower lip.

Before Sasuke could raise his hands to put them in golden hair, Naruto pushed him off, sputtering. "Sasuke! You jerk!"

Standing up, Naruto spit over his shoulder. Sasuke felt his heart shatter as Naruto turned around and started walking quickly towards the road. The younger boy threw a dirty look over his shoulder before shouting.

"Fucking fag!"

**Owari**

Constructive critism is much wanted, but I welcome reviews and comments with love too.


	3. Circle

I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Nothing, really. Occasional curses. HET, people. SakuNaru, InoNaru - hints of shonen-ai (SasuNaru)

**A/N:** I should've put this here from the beginning. Sorry =)

**Circle**

Working in a flower shop can get boring. It happened that she found herself extremely bored when she watered the flowers in the big window. It happened that she found herself extremely bored when she help a man pick out the right flowers for his wife on their anniversary.

It happened that she get jealous when she saw the man walk in, ready to sweep his wife, lover or girlfriend of her feet by buying expensive flowers, surprise her with a full night out.

Yes, Yamanka Ino often felt a sadden emotion when she was helping a random man pick out the best roses in the vase. Like now, she was sitting on a chair behind the counter and watching a few women walk around and look at flowers for their houses, their homes.

Ino looked up in the ceiling, then around the shop again. The walls were a nice green; there was a fountain next to the counter filled with water and white little flowers she would never learn how to pronounce. She could see herself in the window when she watched out through it.

She saw a slim girl with long, pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She always kept her hair in a ponytail, because it was in the way other ways.

There was a soft pling as the door was opened, and she put her business-smile on her lips again. It, however, disappeared when _he_ walked inside.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, beautiful, handsome. He was blonde too, but it's a more golden colour, and it's short and untamed. His eyes were blue too, though they were deep like an ocean. They were not sky blue like hers, but ocean blue. It was a nice colour, and she wished she was allowed to look at his eyes closer.

He was tall, muscular though slender in a nice way. So it wasn't strange that she didn't see his girlfriend until she walked around him and toward the counter.

She, Haruno Sakura, beautiful, gorgeous. She didn't have her hair in a boring ponytail. Her hair was short and stylish; pink. Her eyes weren't a bright blue colour that was dull or faded. Her eyes were dark green; emerald or sea-foam. It was an interesting colour, and normally they had a nice emotion in them.

Now, however was not one of those times. The emerald eyes were filled with something insecure; something annoyed. Of course Sakura was nervous about taking her boyfriend to a place like this; filled with women. She got jealous all the time, Ino knew.

"Hello, Ino," Sakura smiled and stopped by the counter. Emerald eyes glanced over her shoulder to see if her boyfriend was behind her or not.

Ino couldn't help but think that Sakura was a bit too paranoid about Naruto. But, to be honest, Ino would probably feel that way too if she had Naruto. "Hi, Sakura. What can I do for you?" Ino refused to look up and meet Naruto's eyes. She looked pathetic like this, and she knew it.

Alone, boring, alone.

"Naruto's aunt is at the hospital," Sakura said. She didn't sound as depressed as one should do at the fact.

"Oh," Ino couldn't help but look up at Naruto. He looked a bit bothered as he stared at the fountain. She knew how hypnotizing it could be, so she didn't question it. "Something beautiful, happy and doesn't smell too much if she's at a hospital."

Ino stood up and walked over to a pair of yellow flowers. She looked at Sakura, who smiled and nodded. "Those are great, ne, Naru-kun?" She looked at her boyfriend, who nodded with a vague smile.

Ino took a few of the flowers, until Sakura said it was enough, and then went to the counter to wrap them up. She did it fast, perfectly. It was pathetic, that she could wrap in flowers with a hand behind her back and a blindfold. It was embarrassing, because it told the others that she had no life.

Naruto paid, and Ino's hand was shaking as she took the money. She watched them leave, and she cursed herself once again for being so pathetic.

UAUAUA

Haruno Sakura grabbed Naruto's strong, warm hand in hers. She smiled up at him and leaned against his shoulder as they sat at the bus towards the hospital.

She could see his frown, but knew she hadn't done anything wrong. He was just thinking about his ill aunt again. She sighed and looked at the others in the bus; a few kids going somewhere outside Tokyo, an old lady and her old husband. She smiled at that.

She tugged a bit at Naruto's dark jacket. "Naruto-kun," she whispered. He looked down at her, surprised. "Look over there."

He looked at the old couple, his frown disappearing.

"Promise we'll always be together," she murmured and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder. She heard him murmur a silent "yes", and that was all she asked for at the moment. She didn't need his promise right now; she could wait until his aunt was okay again.

The bus stopped, and they got off it, she was still clutching his hand possessively. The morning air was cold against their faces, and Sakura giggled when she noticed how red Naruto's nose was getting as they walked towards the big, white building.

Naruto, however, didn't laugh at it when she pointed it out. She stopped giggling, thinking that she'd get him in a better mood later, when they were at home again.

Naruto's aunt, Tsunade, was one of the teachers Sakura had had during her college-time. Tsunade was the one that had introduced them to each other, and Sakura was her forever grateful. Naruto was what she wanted, what she needed. She didn't even think back at her ex like she would usually do when together with someone else.

In fact, they had met Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's former boyfriend, at a party for doctors thrown together by some grateful patients a few weeks ago. And when she had seen Sasuke again, she had been shocked when she realized how much more beautiful Naruto was. Sasuke was handsome, flawless - but Naruto was beauty itself and he had no ideas of cheating on her.

They got out of the elevator, and walked towards room 217. Tsunade was sitting in her bed, talking to her white-haired husband, Jiraiya. She grinned, just like Jiraiya, when she saw them enter.

Sakura smiled. "How are you feeling?" She placed the flowers in the elder woman's lap.

"I'm fine, thank you. They say I'll be able to leave this weekend if I promise not to fall down anymore stairs." Tsunade's grin faded when she noticed Naruto's concerned look. "It's okay, brat, I just broke my hip."

Naruto didn't answer, and it worried them all. Sakura gripped his upper arm with both her hands, trying to make him say something.

After a while, he opened his mouth. "You scared me ..."

Tsunade smiled. "Well, nothing to worry about. You go home now, you have the whole day to do something fun. I suggest you take Sakura-chan ice skating, show her how good you are at skating, ne?"

Naruto nodded and they said goodbye to the older couple before leaving again.

UAUAUA

Hyuuga Hinata was looking at her older cousin skating around the rink flawlessly, until he fell hard on the ice. She quickly skated over to him, and helped him up.

"Thanks, Hinata-san."

"Nothing to worry about, Neji-nii," she murmured. "You didn't break anything, did you? It looked pretty bad."

"It's okay; I was just lost in thoughts." Neji admitted, flipping his brown, long hair over his shoulder. Hinata smiled, her cheeks flushed from the cold. The male Hyuuga looked up, his pale eyes fixated on something. She looked over her shoulder, only to see her dream man and his girlfriend enter the rink.

Sakura looked cute with her long legs going into Bambi-mode when Naruto helped her out on the ice. She looked back on Neji, wondering why he looked so terrified.

"N-Neji-nii," she stuttered. She hated stuttering, but she always did it in Naruto's presence. "Are you okay?"

"Hai, Hinata-san. I just ..." He smiled at her. "I was just a little overwhelmed."

They continued their skating, trying to avoid Sakura and Naruto and everyone else on the ice; thought they were almost the only ones. But faith and destiny wanted Sakura to notice them, which see did.

With some help from Naruto, she succeeded to make her way to the Hyuuga cousins. "Hi, guys!" She breathed out happily.

Hinata stared at Naruto's glove-covered hands at Sakura's hips. She wished he would hold her that way, she wished that he would love her instead. But she was beige compared to Sakura's colourful self. And someone as bright as Naruto deserved someone colourful.

"Hi, nice to see you here," Neji said politely. "How is your aunt, Naruto-kun?"

Neji was a brain surgeon, working on the same hospital as Sakura but on another floor. He must had seen Tsunade arriving or something, Hinata thought. But she also knew about Tsunade, through Neji. If she hadn't been such a coward she would have asked.

"She's fine," Sakura breathed. "Only a broken hip. She fell down the stairs outside the library; you know how slippery it gets when it's winter."

"Yeah, someone should fix that." Neji commented, his eyes never leaving Naruto. "You know," he said. "We were actually going home now. I'm supposed to be at work in an hour."

Hinata had always wondered how Neji could lie without stuttering, blushing or rambling. She was jealous of it. She wished she could be polite, secure while talking and look the one she's conversing with in the eyes. If she was like Neji she would have asked Naruto on a date long before he met Sakura.

Because Naruto was Hinata's first. He belonged to her first. They met first.

And yet, it didn't seem to matter. It didn't matter. It didn't matter to Sakura, who was tearing them apart; breaking the last of Naruto's and Hinata's friendship. It didn't matter to Naruto, who let Sakura drag him away from his friends. It didn't matter to Neji, who was busy working his ass off and meet his own friends.

It mattered to Hinata, because she still loved him.

UAUAUA

Uchiha Sasuke leaned his forehead against the wall, feeling sleepy. But he wouldn't fall asleep, because he had seen Sakura today. He had worked all night and now this morning he had seen Sakura. And with Sakura followed Naruto.

Naruto, the damn blonde that had once been lively and energetic like a happy puppy.

Naruto, the damn blonde that was still haunting his mind. The damn blonde that was supposed to be his, not his ex-girlfriend's. He had broken up with Sakura not because he disliked her, she was nice and all, but he was having feelings to her friend.

Feelings he hadn't felt since the first time he saw Sakura.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep today, because Naruto had followed Sakura looking like an obedient little lap dog, and it annoyed Sasuke to no end.

Who was she to form him into a _lap dog_? Who was she to _take_ him away from Sasuke?

Sasuke walked down the corridor, only seeing the white walls, the white floor, the white ceiling. He needed coffee, and he was sure as hell not drinking from the machine now. He needed it strong, black with lots of caffeine.

He hurried down the corridor now, down the elevator and out in the cold midday-weather. It was a bit cold in only the white robe and his working clothes, but he was there in just a few seconds anyways.

The café was filled with patients, doctors and nurses and random people. The walls were a beige colour, the furniture in a dark brown and the flowers on the table winter blue.

He ordered two cups of coffee before sitting down by a table. He stared out at the chaos that came with winter; kids throwing snowballs, cars driving past, ambulances turning left towards the hospital and the occasional biker that was late for work.

Chaos indeed.

He got his coffee, and he blew on it, eager to make it dance down his throat. He almost choked on his own breath when he saw a girl with pink hair sticking out from under a woollen hat. He tried to avoid her emerald eyes, staring out through the window.

He almost dipped his pale nose in the coffee, trying to hide his handsome face behind the cup. But she found him anyways. She waved at him, ordered for both her and Naruto, before dragging him there.

"Can we sit here? Good, it's packed," she grinned and sat down in front of Sasuke. Naruto sat down next to her, laying an arm around her shoulders to make her feel secure, loved.

Sasuke knew she liked rubbing it in his face; it was her nature.

UAUAUA

Naruto listened how his girlfriend and her ex conversed about their work; they were both doctors after all. He didn't hear the words, not that he felt the need to either, he could hear Sasuke's deep voice and Sakura's giggles from time to time. Was she flirting with him? Probably not, she was so clingy on him that she wouldn't dare flirt with someone else.

Thinking this, he looked around the local. His deep blue eyes stopped when he spotted a couple by a table with winter blue flowers. 'Ino probably know what those are called.'

The brown-haired male was laughing, and the blonde girl was giggling. He pulled her into an embrace, still chuckling when he did this. He kissed her hair, making her emit a soft sound.

Naruto sighed inwardly, knowing that if he touched Sakura's hair she would snarl at him for destroying her looks, knowing that if he pulled her into an embrace she would become both insecure and paranoid, yet feeling loved. He knew that she would think he had done something bad he was trying to make it up for; he knew that she would immediately turn a simple hug into something big and accuse him of cheating on her.

But he would never do that, because somewhere inside he loved her. He loved her just as much as he loved Hinata. Hinata, who had been his best friend during college in Kyoto. He loved her just as much as he loved Sasuke. Sasuke, who had became one of his best friends when they met first time, during the time Sakura and Sasuke still were an item. He loved her just as much as he loved Ino. Ino, who was always smiling and blushing when he entered her shop to buy Sakura some roses.

He loved them all, in his own little way. Because of some strange reason, they all loved him.

**Owari**


	4. Four Things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai**. **

**A/N: **Sorry for my long absence. I wrote this four in the morning on ten minutes, because I wanted to update something. I am working on the third chapter of **Bleaching**; the fifteenth chapter of **You're one of God's mistakes** and also the thirteenth chapter of **State of Shock**. I hope that you are all waiting patiently.

If you have any questions, I'll happily answer them. I'd love some reviews and some comments, even if they are just flames. Maybe that will get me to work faster...

**Four things that Uchiha Sasuke will never say**

_I love you._

The words that Naruto would like to hear the most. The words that Naruto would take in any form. Yelled, whispered, muttered, spoken. Three little words, easily over-used or forgotten. The words are visible in Sasuke's face; Naruto can read them from his lover's body movements.

_Are you okay?_

Sasuke will never ask Naruto if he is okay. He will never stop to check if Naruto is all right. He will do things in his own pace, not bothering to see if his teammate and partner follow. He knows that Naruto is strong enough. He trust that Naruto will tell him if it was too much, if he isn't okay.

_I'm listening._

Sasuke is a quiet person. He thinks a lot – of his work as the Godaime's personal body guard; of his long dead brother; of the blue flowers he saw on his way to the Hokage Tower. He thinks of Naruto, Naruto knows. He thinks too much about everything for it to be healthy, Naruto also knows. And when Sasuke is thinking, he doesn't listen to others... Sasuke is always thinking.

_Follow me._

Sasuke enjoys his alone time. He spends too much time alone, Naruto thinks. Though, Naruto is also sure that Sasuke needs to be for himself for awhile. It gave him time to think – think and think again. Sasuke would never ask Naruto to follow him. He just hoped that Naruto one day would understand that Sasuke wanted him to follow wherever he went.

**The End**


	5. Sex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (SasuNaru), mentions of sex

**A/N:** Pointless drabble, yeah.

**S****ex**

The rain was pouring down, smattering heavily against the windows. They were all staring out, none being in the mood to do something. They had all expected good weather, so that they could go swimming together.

Now they would get a cold by simply opening the door.

The TV was on, casting a blue light in the otherwise dark room. The sofa was filled with teenagers, both of the armchairs hosting two youths as well. To say that they had forced themselves down the furniture wouldn't be far from the truth.

No one wanted to sit on the floor, for it was cold even inside. Blankets and pillows were hold tightly, as if they would freeze to death without them. Body heat radiated from each teen, yet they were greedy for more.

The weather made them all cranky, and no one had spoken since they all arrived and they decided what movie to watch. They were now on their third movie, and they had consumed more than five bowls of popcorn. Empty soda bottles littered the carpeted floor, but no one was in the mood to clean it all up.

"Hello?"

They all flinched at the loud voice, as if they were unused to it. Groans soon filled the room as the lights were lit and the loud person entered the room.

"I'm sorry we're late!" Happy laughter came from the blonde, handsome teen that had entered the room. Behind the somewhat short blonde stood a very tall, raven-haired teen with a grumpy expression on his face. "What are you guys doing?"

Yamanka Ino was the first one to speak, her tone frustrated and her eyebrows knitting together. "Well, we were watching a movie, until Mr Happy entered the freaking room."

"Yeah. Who gave you the right to be happy?" It was mumbled, but with Inuzuka Kiba's naturally loud voice, Uzumaki Naruto could hear it very well.

"How can you not be happy?!" Naruto asked, a big grin on his face. He waved with his hands, as if trying to get even more of his friends' attention. "It's a great day and you're ruining it with your grumpy faces!"

"How come Sasuke-kun get to look grumpy and we don't?" Haruno Sakura spat out, annoyed that the blonde had lit the lights – now everyone could see how she had sunk down in the sofa, curled up between Ino and Hyuuga Hinata. She was without make-up too.

Sasuke snorted, and Rock Lee nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun is right," Lee said – even his voice was a little quieter today. "He always looks grumpy."

No one said anything, but Naruto chuckled happily at Lee's translation of Sasuke's snort. "So, who wanna move their ass and give room for me?"

Silence as the teens clung to each other and their blankets, not ready to abandon their cosy seats. Naruto pouted, but didn't look very upset. He looked over at his handsome boyfriend with pleading eyes, silently begging.

"Fine," was all Sasuke said.

The Uchiha sat down on the floor, which wasn't as cold as the others thought. He spread his legs, bending the right leg by the knee, leaning his right arm on it. He waited for Naruto to come and sit there, but the blonde looked at the table with calculating eyes.

"You ate all the popcorn without me?!" Naruto sounded hurt, and they all felt guilt flood over them. Only Naruto had the power to make them feel guilty within a millisecond. The guilt disappeared as soon as Naruto opened his mouth again, a smile on his face. "It's alright! Sasuke bought me candy on the way here!"

And so the blonde disappeared to the hall to get his beloved candy. They all relaxed, inhaling deeply and resting their ears.

The silence was interrupted soon however, as Kiba spoke up. "How the fuck do you keep him so happy?"

They all turned to Sasuke, curiosity taking over. The Uchiha merely smirked, loving the attention the question brought. He leaned back a little, watching how the other boys leaned forward to hear whatever Sasuke was going to say clearly.

"Just watch," Sasuke said lowly as he stood up. The group of teenagers watched intently, curiously as Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Naruto to come back.

When the blonde came back, Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips, leaning down. The blonde immediately put his hands on Sasuke's chest, looking up expectantly. The Uchiha leaned down, pressing his lips against Naruto's.

They shared a deep kiss; Naruto pressing his body against Sasuke's as much as possible. When they parted, Sasuke spoke, knowing that the dazed Naruto wouldn't quite grasp what he said.

"Sex."

**The End**


End file.
